In the Dark
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: She feels his hands in the darkness. They're big, and roughened with callouses, and a little cool, but she likes the way they feel on her skin. FemHarry!fic. PWP.


**Yo! Just another little oneshot/drabble thing I wrote the other day while my phone was charging. This is a PWP. There is zero plot to this. Like, at all. Most of it's just smut. Also, femHarry, in case you didn't already realize that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...**

She feels his hands in the darkness. They're big, and roughened with callouses, and a little cool, but she likes the way they feel on her skin. They slide up and down her body, finding all the spots she likes being touched. They squeeze her breasts, pinch and roll her nipples, and though it feels nice, she doesn't really react until the hands move down between her thighs.

The hands shift her legs apart, spreading her open, and the chill she feels is only more proof that she's enjoying this. She knows she's wet before he even touches her down there.

A finger slips between the wet folds, and slides up to her clit. It's a light touch, but she shudders anyway. The finger slides back down, eases inside her, and his thumb comes to her clit instead. Then he gets another finger inside her, joining the first.

She likes this a lot-_loves_ the way his fingers feel inside her, and they both know it. He knows what else she likes too. He works his fingers inside her, rolls her clit under his thumb, and lowers over her, bringing his mouth to her skin, his lips closing around a nipple.

She gasps now, a little caught off guard. It's too dark for her to see, so it's hard for her to anticipate what he's going to do. But she likes that too. It only adds to the thrill. The one they both feel. She feels him brace himself over her, and he sucks and laves and bites at her skin. She knows he intends to leave marks, but that's fine. She wants him to.

His fingers move faster-he's fucking her with them now. She can feel the pressure building with every nip at her skin, every thrust of his fingers, every roll of his thumb.

She comes all over his hand just seconds later, his name leaving her lips in a desperate sounding gasp. It's desperate because they both know they aren't done yet. She's barely even had the chance to _start_ recovering from her orgasm when he buries his cock inside her, his thumb back on her clit. Still sensitive, she cries out, her hips bucking.

She hears him groan, the first sound he's made all night, and all he does is fuck her harder, fuck her faster, cock sliding in and out, hitting all the right places inside her. It's _so easy_ for him to move-she's still so wet. It's not going to take long.

When he feels her reach out for him, he lowers his head, pressing his face to her neck so she can bring her arms around him, holding him close to her. She can feel every one of his hot, ragged breaths against her already overheated skin. It makes her even hotter.

Despite her previous orgasm, she comes first. She grips at him tightly, nails biting into his skin as her body arches back and she cries out his name for the second time that night. He's quieter than her, whispering her name against her neck, spilling inside her as she's part way through her orgasm, which only makes her come even harder.

They take a moment to catch their breath, then, all intensity fading, he takes her face in his hands and kisses her gently, and with that they know their time together has come to an end for yet another night

They help each other clean up, and then they redress. With one final kiss, she pulls her Invisibility Cloak over her head, vanishing from sight, and quietly leaves the room to sneak back up to her dorm before she'd found missing...

* * *

Sitting at Gryffindor Table during breakfast the next morning, Violet yawns tiredly, reaching to pour herself some coffee, needing the caffeine boost before her first class of the day.

"Sneak out again last night?"

Violet merely blinks. "Of course not."

Hermione rolls her eyes, but the expression on her face is one of amusement, rather than disapproval. Everyone deserves a chance to live, even Violet. "I can see the marks on your neck, Violet."

"Alright, yeah, I did."

"Are you ever going to tell us who this secret boyfriend of yours is?" Ginny, sitting nearby, asks curiously, and not for the first time.

Violet shrugs. "Maybe one day."

The other two exchange a glance. "At least tell us if he's someone we know!"

Violet raises her mug to her mouth, hiding the smile on her lips. "Yeah, you know him." Her green eyes meet Professor Snape's, where he's sitting across the room up at the Head Table. "I'd say you know him pretty well." And the look in Severus' eyes hold a promise. A promise for more. So much more.

"Why's Snape staring at you like that?"

"Did you do something to upset him?"

Violet shrugs again, and sips her coffee. "Who knows?" she says casually. She feels a rush of heat that has nothing to do with the hot coffee she's drinking.

She already can't wait for darkness to fall again.

_FIN_

**And that's that. Hope that was alright. Smut's always been awkward to write. The tense I wrote in isn't the one I usually write in either, but that's just how it came out when I was writing it. Oh, and fun fact: when I first started writing this, the man Violet was with was originally going to be Tom Riddle. Part way through, I started picturing Severus instead, and it ended up with him. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
